


【PWP】咬

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [14]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: 古劳，口交，未成年车
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	【PWP】咬

Guti坐在堪称奢华的大沙发上，冲面前的少年招了招手。Raul咬着嘴唇，步伐有些犹豫，他没有再穿那条略显破旧的裤子，任凭两条长腿暴露在Guti的视野中。  
Raul慢吞吞地挪过去，在Guti身边跪下了，他低垂眼睑，长长的睫毛微微颤抖着。金发的男人伸出满是纹身的胳膊，将他拉的更近。  
“好孩子，”Guti抽掉了皮带，温柔地抚摸男孩的脸颊：“还记得我怎么教你的吧？”  
Raul抬起头来看着他，那双黑色的眼眸中竟饱含爱意与深情。这让Guti不太舒服，在他的定义里两个人只是炮友——打炮需要什么感情吗？他烦躁地想，有些粗暴地揪住男孩的黑色卷发，把他的脸摁向自己双腿之间。  
Raul很顺从地拉开了拉链，含住了他的阴茎。他粉色的舌头上下舔舐着那玩意，换来Guti满足的叹息。十七八岁的大男孩还不习惯这种几乎是单方面的性爱，几次调教后技术也没有多少进步，不过好在他足够卖力，不小心的牙齿触碰和几次深喉都让Guti爽的不行，像只猫一样眯起了海蓝色的眼睛。  
Raul身上的白色衬衣大了一码，皱巴巴的挂在肩膀上，露出了漂亮的锁骨和瘦削的胳膊，很显然是Guti随手丢给他的，男人坏心眼的没丢给他像样的裤子，而他很少反驳什么。  
Raul柔软湿润的口腔包裹着硕大的阴茎，舌尖时不时扫过顶部，一阵阵快感敲击着Guti的头皮，他忍不住低头按住了Raul的脑袋，开始不自觉的挺动腰肢，更加快速的操弄他的小嘴。  
“唔....嗯....”Raul有一瞬间的慌乱，双手抓住了沙发的扶手，身体向前倾去，给了Guti更多的机会。金发的男人开始挑逗他，从耳垂到胸口，再到敏感的腰侧。他用脚色情的蹭着Raul的大腿，同时扣住了男孩的下巴，迫使他微微扬起脸。  
“这个我可没教你啊。”Guti轻轻拭去Raul眼角的泪水，划过那颗足够诱人的泪痣。还差几个月才成年的男孩在这次对垒中率先败下阵来，红红的眼睛衬的脸色更加苍白。他感到嘴角被撑的很疼，舌头都快麻了，可Guti似乎并不准备简单的放过他，他听见男人的声音：“用你的手，Rulo。”  
为了不那么像一个命令，他特意叫了Raul的昵称，虽然即使是个命令，Raul也会乖乖听话，只不过可能会低落几秒钟，但他鬼使神差的想为这位炮友考虑点什么——他觉得自己肯定是爽飞了才这么做。  
不出他所料的，Raul的一只手覆盖了滚烫的性器，配合着嘴上下套弄着，他从小也是娇生惯养，没有干过粗活的，那双手白白嫩嫩，此刻却握着Guti的阴茎往嘴里送。温热的触感和鲜明的颜色对比令Guti的心头涌现起一股占有欲，这个男孩从头到脚，哪怕每根手指头都是属于他的。  
Guti站起来，拽着Raul的卷发，狠狠的捅进他的嘴里。 后者在突如其来的刺激下歪了歪身子，勉强抓着Guti的衣摆。他的喉咙发出含糊不清的呻吟，挂在睫毛上的眼泪不断的掉下来。  
“嗯...嗯... ”Raul索性闭上眼睛任由男人的肆虐，他的身体前后晃动着，除了酸痛感受不到什么，那些眼泪一半是本能反应，一半是满腔的委屈，他想自己也许只有这样才能讨这个男人的欢心。  
最终Guti在一个挺身后释放在男孩的嘴里，来不及咽下的白色液体溢出来滴到他的胸口和大腿上。“咳咳.....咳.....”Raul张大了嘴喘着气，伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，他的嘴角和膝盖已经变得通红，那张稚嫩的脸上满是泪痕。  
Guti躺在沙发上缓了好一会，才把还坐在地上的人抱起来，让他躺在自己的怀里。  
“好孩子，”他在Raul红彤彤的耳边轻声说，又开始温柔的整理男孩的头发，好像刚刚将它们拽的乱七八糟的人不是他一样：“做的很棒。”

END


End file.
